


in which the world doesn't tilt

by queerwatson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswapped reaction fic to 8x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which the world doesn't tilt

It’s true that Purgatory isn’t Hell, but it’s damn close at times (even when it shouldn't be close at all). Deanna finds a home there, almost, killing monsters left, right, and center. Searching for Cass. Still, it’s not like she enjoys it. Especially not while her angel (damn it, it’s too late not to think that way, it’s too late to go back from the ache clawing at her ribs when Cass isn’t curled up next to her, safe) is missing in action.

There’s a peace in it all, once she does find Cass. Benni is there, then, too, which is annoying as hell, but she learns to deal. Cass is sleeping next to her again, safe. She could deal with anything. The first night they find a dark corner to rest in, Deanna runs her fingers through Cass’ hair to tame it as much as she can, and then she braids it, the same way she used to do for Sam.

She misses her sister, too. But she knows Benni’s right. She has to believe. Has to trust in the idea that there’s a way out, and Cass can go through with her.

That’s not how it works of course. There’s a blur of pain and misery and arguments and upset and hunts and the everyday disasters of Winchester life until Cass shows up in the bathroom with a quiet, fierce, mutter of "Hello, Deanna."

There are a lot of things Deanna thinks about doing. Sam gives her a look as Cass goes to clean up, after they've all spoken, and then ducks out of the room. Deanna follows into the bathroom.

“Let me have a look at your hair,” she says quietly.

Cass turns to her and nods, a small smile playing around her lips.

Standing there, she uses a real brush to run through Cass’ hair, then pushes her towards the shower. “Wash it. Then I’ll brush it through and braid it.” She steps out of the bathroom, waits for the shower to stop, and goes back in to find Cass fully dressed already. Of fucking course. Ridiculous angel mojo.

Still, she carries out her promise. She brushes the angel’s hair, then braids it, and uses the elastic she wears around her wrist (just in case it’s needed) to hold it in place. “There.”

Looking in the mirror, Cass tilts her head, and then turns back to Deanna. “Thank you.” It’s soft, low, that same voice Deanna knows so well, and it’s just inevitable when their lips meet.

She always imagined it would feel like a big shift, or like the world tilted on its axis. Instead, Deanna just feels like something slots into place, just near her ribs, and aside from that, it just feels right. Natural.

Blue eyes meet green. Smiles are exchanged. Cass is beautiful, and Deanna is so relieved she feels like she could fly. They leave the bathroom, Sam comes back with burgers, and even though Deanna knows they’ve got serious work to do, she finally feels like she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and also the first time I've written Destiel (and it's genderswap, who's really surprised) but I was inspired when I was writing not!fic earlier tonight about genderswapped Destiel, and my 8x07 feels just spilled out.


End file.
